Yamato's Bit of Heaven
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Tai brakes up with Sora at a party (gosh I feel so mean! I hate making Tai be mean...), so what does this mean for Matt? SORATO! Don't like, don't read, okay?
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is my first ever Sorato I ever made Tai the "bad guy"! I hate doing that... but hey, it fit... Plust I got this fic off my site, I wrote it a while ago. Try to enjoy, and please R/R!   
  
  


**Yamato's Bit of Heaven - Part 1**   
  
  


These are the ages: 

Sora-21 

Matt-21 

Tai-21 

Mimi-20 

Izzy-19 

Joe-20 

Cody-13 

I don't care if these aren't "correct" or something... it's MY story. And all you big people   
that own Digimon... did I mention how nice you look today? 

Part 1 

"I... I don't wanna go!" Sora shouted. "You *have* to," Tai said, "If you don't, I'll   
have to dump you again! Mwahahaha...." Sora bit her bottom lip to stop herself   
from crying. The day before, Tai had broken up with her. "Haha! I'm gonna get you   
Sora! Sora... Sora... Sora... 

"...Sora? Sora?" Sora's eyes shot open. Above her, she saw Matt. "Sora! Finally, you're   
awake! I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up!" he said, and grinned.   
"C'mon... You look too tired to drive tonight. I'll take you to my place, and we'll come   
back and get your car in the morning. Sorry for waking you, but I couldn't just let you   
sleep here all night... this place closes in a half hour." 

Sora finally remembered where she was. It was the night of Mimi's 20th birthday... Well,   
the morning after anyway. Mimi had come back to Japan for her birthday, wanting to   
spend it with all her friends. Tai had broken up with Sora a few hours into the party, and   
went to dance with Mimi. Luckily she blew him off and went to dance with Joe. Sora had   
just sat down at the bar, drinking glass after glass of Wild Cherry Pepsi and Moutain   
Dew. She looked at her watch. It read 4:31 AM. She was at a Night Club. The only   
people left here were her, Matt, and two other people she didn't know. 

"Oh... Okay," she replied. Matt held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. Sora laughed   
sleepily and took his hand anyway. They started walking to Matt's car, when Sora leaned   
over and put her head on Matt's arm as they walked. What am I *doing*? she thought,   
and quickly moved her head away. "It's okay... I don't think you're weird or anything if   
you do that. After all, we're friends, aren't we? And anyways, how are you feeling?" Matt   
said, obviously referring to what had happened between Sora and Tai. "Well, of course   
we're friends... and if you don't think it's weird..." Sora said, putting her head back on his   
arm, "And I'm not feeling the best... I feel like I got ran over by a giant semi, and then got   
all my vital intestines ripped out. I'm confused, and angry at Tai... not to mention totally   
tired." Matt nodded, understanding. Sora knew she could trust him with everything... he'd   
always been a really good friend. "Don't worry... It'll get better," Matt said, giving her a   
gentle hug and opening the door to his station wagon for her. She got in and sat down, and   
he closed the door behind her, walking around and getting in himself. He closed his door,   
started the engine, and they were off. 

"You can use my bed. I'll go sleep on the couch," he said once they were inside. It wasn't   
very big... He'd only gotten a small, one-bedroom apartment for while he was in college.   
Anything was better than the filthy dorms. Sora's apartment was a couple blocks away,   
even though she went to the same college. "No no... It's okay. I'll sleep on the floor," Sora   
said. "You sure?" Matt asked. "Of course." Matt shrugged. "Alright then... Just wake me   
up if you need anything, then." He lead her to his room, and gave her two blankets and   
two pillows. "Thanks, Matt," Sora said as Matt turned off the light. "No problem," he said.   
Even though she couldn't see it, Sora was almost certain he smiled. She settled into her   
makeshift bed on the floor, and hugged one of her pillows. She'd thought that she'd never   
get to sleep after that party, but she felt safe where she was. Regardless, she sighed   
heavily into the pillow, and wondered what had gone wrong. 

Once Matt's eyes adjusted to the dark, he peered over his bed and looked at Sora   
sleeping. She had one blanket over her, while laying on the other. One of the pillows was   
under her head, and she was clutching the other tightly in her arms. Her face didn't look   
peaceful, as he always remembered it looking when he'd watch her sleep in the Digital   
World. She was mumbling something in her sleep, and her foot kept making sudden jolts.   
"No..." she muttered, "Don't touch me... leave... no..." Matt quietly listened to her, but   
couldn't stand it any longer. In hopes to make her nightmare stop, he pried her hand from   
the pillow and slipped is own into it. 

"I said don't touch me! I hate you!" she just about screamed, pulling her hand away and   
slapping Matt's. She breathed heavily, and looked at her hand, and then the one she had   
slapped. She looked up, as if to see whose it was, and saw Matt staring at her, shocked.   
She gasped. "Oh, Matt... I'm so sorry... I... I thought... I... you..." she stuttered. "You   
didn't think it was me you were slapping?" Matt asked, eyebrow raised. "Yeah... I'm so   
sorry Matt... I honestly-" "Enough, enough," Matt said, chuckling a little, "I forgive you.   
But isn't there anything I can do? You seem to be having nightmares." Sora shook her   
head. "No thanks... I'm fine... but thanks anyways... you're sweet. G'night." 

Matt sighed, and shook his head. She closed her eyes again, and he once again slipped his   
hand into her own. This time she didn't object, since she was still actually awake. She   
squeezed back a little and sighed herself, contently. She fell asleep, and the dreams didn't   
seem come back. It was only then, at 5:30 AM, that Matt fell asleep himself. 

Matt woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He went to squeeze Sora's hand, but found it not   
there anymore. He immediatly opened his eyes, and saw that she was no longer on her   
little spot on the floor. It was then that he felt something warm on the back of his neck.   
He slowly flipped over, and found Sora snuggled up next to him. He smiled, and looked   
over at his alarm clock. Only 8:32 AM, and today was Saturday. He didn't have to be up   
until noon, because he had agreed to meet Izzy, Joe, and Cody at a diner in town by two.   
He put his arm around Sora's waist and kissed her forehead. Having her so close was   
surprisingly comfortable, and felt nice. But... she was just a friend... right? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Can't you tell this isn't any of my recent work? I think some day I might rewrite this... I mean, really, nowdays I put a little more detail in, don't I? Please say yes... Heh, Please R/R, too!   
  
  


**Yamato's Bit of Heaven - Part 2**   
  
  


Sora woke up an hour later, then remembered where she was. 'Is this a dream?' she   
thought to herself. It seemed pretty real. But was she really with Matt? Being with Tai   
had never made her feel this way. Now she knew what Mimi ment, that you can really   
tell if you love somebody. Sora felt blind to think she'd always thought she'd loved Tai. He   
was more like a good friend... a kid friend. This was different. She understood now. But   
what if Matt didn't feel the same way? She wondered if he did... But at the moment it   
didn't matter. Regardless of what he thought of her, he was still holding her at this very   
moment, and that was all that mattered for now. 'I'll talk to him in the morning,' she   
thought, and closed her eyes again. She hoped this was what Mimi said was love, because   
she was loving it. 

At about 11, Sora woke up again. She opened her eyes to see Matt staring back at her.   
"Hey there... Sorry if I woke you up..." he said. Sora smiled. "No," she replied. Her head   
was spinning. "How, may I ask, did you get up here last night anyway?" Matt asked.   
Sora's cheeks turned a bright pinkish color and turned her head away from Matt, who still   
had his arms around her waist. "Hey, don't sweat it." Sora turned back to face Matt   
again. "Is... is this right?" she asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean... like... friends don't   
do this, do they?" "No, I suppose they don't... But Sora, I've gotta talk to you..." Matt sat   
up. Sora raised her eyebrow, and inched her way into a sitting positon too. "Yes?" "Wh...   
what do you think of me?" "Well... you don't show your emotions very much, but when   
you do you're very sweet and caring... a bit violent sometimes, but other than that, you're   
wonderful and I don't know who'd be a better friend. Why?" 

Matt closed his eyes tightly, trying not to let any of his tears fall. "Matt? Matt, what's   
wrong?" Matt took a deep breath. "Sora?" he asked. "Yes?" "You know I'd n-never hurt   
you, r-right?" Sora gasped. "Matt! Of course! I'd never think for a second you'd ever   
even THINK of hurting me... What makes you think I'd think of you like that?" "You...   
you said I was a bit violent..." Sora bit her lip. She didn't know what to say... she only   
knew what she SHOULDN'T have said. "I didn't mean it like that, Matt... I... I'm so   
sorry..." 

Matt's teeth were clenched, but he wasn't angry. His face was sad looking, and he was   
almost crying. Matt, the one who didn't show emotions, was almost crying. He pulled Sora   
to him and hugged her tight, crying onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry... I'm the sorry one... I   
know I was a jerk in the past, but I swear I'll never ever hurt you ever... I love you too   
much..." Sora rubbed his back, comforting him like one would do for a little kid. "I love   
you too, Matt, more than you'd ever think... I'd never think you'd hurt me... and you   
weren't a jerk. I've never known you for being a jerk, no matter what I've ever said."   
Matt gasped and looked up. "Really?" he asked. "Of course, Matt! You'd mever hurt me,   
and I know it. I know that you're not lying... You sound very sincere when you say you   
love me, and I love you too. Just... can I ask you one thing?" Sora asked. Matt nodded. 

"How long have you liked me?" she asked. Matt thought a moment. "I don't know... I first   
relized it when Datamon ran away with you and Biyomon. I was so mad at Tai... I mean,   
I would have been mad if it was anybody, but later that night, after everyone was asleep,   
I cried. Izzy caught me, and so did Mimi, but Tai never did. I suppose Izzy and Mimi both   
knew and decided to leave me alone. I don't know what I would have done if Izzy hadn't   
figured out where you were. But even though I first relized it then, I'm sure it was real   
before then... That's how long I liked you. But last night, I figured out I didn't just like you.   
I loved you... they're different, you know. How about you? When did you figure it out?"   
Sora shrugged. 

"I've always liked you, even though at first Tai always said you thought you were Mr.   
Cool. You had something about you that the others didn't have. One night, it was our first   
in the Digital World, Tai came up to me and started talking to me about you and how he   
thought you thought TK was only a bother. I told him I agreed, but deep down I was   
pretty mad. Luckily Joe came over then and keeped me from saying anything else. I   
relized I love you like ten minutes ago... I know that sounds bad but it's true. I've never   
felt like this, Matt. And isn't that sad? I'm 21 and I've never felt real love. I was with Tai   
for six years, and I never felt real love. I'm lucky Tai broke up with me last night, or I   
might have had to wait another 21 years." Matt chuckled and looked into Sora's eyes.   
That's when he realized what Sora was. She was his angel, in her own special way. Part   
of heaven on the ground, just for him, now. He kissed her lightly on the lips and held her   
close. Now he couldn't wait for his future to start.   


A/N: Yes, I do write better than this now. Don't I? R/R anyway... I kinda liked this fic, aside from being mean to poor Taichi. 


End file.
